My Wish
by knightskye
Summary: Repost due to grammatical errors. RevanBastila implied oneshot songfic.


My Wish

Disclaimer: I disclaim ownership of Knights of the Old Republic I&II

Disclaimer: I disclaim ownership of the song 'My Wish' by Rascal Flatts

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope the days come easy and moments pass slow,  
and each road leads you where you want to go,  
and if you're faced with a choice, and you have to choose,  
I hope you choose the one that means the most to you.

Trig Jarros clutched his tattered brown coat to his body tightly, fighting against the harsh winds and snow on some unknown planet in the unknown regions. His lips were turning a slight shade of blue, but he kept going. His light saber hung limply at his side, bashing against his slowly freezing thighs. ' _All this for the galaxy. All this for Bastila. _' He thought, squinting his eyes from the cold.

And if one door opens to another door closed,  
I hope you keep on walkin' till you find the window,  
if it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile,  
But more than anything, more than anything,

' _I don't know if your still alive or not, god let you be, but I'll keep fighting to protect you and everyone else back home Bastila. I promise. _' His silent vow heard to no one but himself. His mantra, keeping him moving through all the pain and cold. Trig had run out of healing supplies long ago, having to rely on his force healing skills, which were mediocre at best, and nature. He had several open wounds on his back, covered only by ripped clothing and his thin coat. ' _It's all to keep you safe. _'

My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,   
your dreams stay big, your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
and while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish.

Trig's voice had long been forgotten to him. No one to communicate with in the Unknown Regions that he traveled through. When he did try to speak, to pray for Bastila and her safety, he choked on his words, having them come out in coughs drenched in his tears. He prayed every night for her, even if he didn't know when night was, he prayed every time before he slept. All for her.

I hope you never look back, but you never forget,  
all the ones who love you, and the place you left,  
I hope you always forgive, and you never regret,  
and you help somebody every chance you get,

Trig felt a gut wrenching pain as someone knocked their fists into his back, causing him to stagger, then to the top of his skull, smashing him down into the ground. He reached for his light saber to find it laying in the snow several feet away. His attacker took this chance to get a blow into his ribcage, getting a sickening cracking noise to follow. Trig grimaced when the pain washed over him in waves. He called his light saber to him using the force and weakly pushed it though his attackers chest. The sizzling of the flesh was a noise that echoed in his ears, and the wet blood falling onto him was like acid.  
"I will always win. I have to." he said, voice barley a whisper, gruff and cracked.

Oh, you find God's grace, in every mistake,  
and always give more than you take.  
But More than anything, Yeah, more than anything,

Trig crawled, hoping to suck some warmth from the frozen ground, towards a forested spot. Upon reaching his destination he fell against one of the many trees and closed his eyes. Slowly he shifted his body so he was sitting on his knees with his hands held together. He opened his mouth to speak, but closed it the same instant as he felt sobs start to wrack his body. Despite the sobs, he continued.  
"If…if there is a God somewhere in this galaxy…please…watch over Bastila for me. I don't know how much longer I might live out here…I don't care what happens to me…as long as Bastila is safe and healthy and…and happy. Please, just let her be happy."

My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,   
your dreams stay big, your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
and while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish. Yeah.

Trig's strength left him as he fell from his kneeling position. His head smashed into the thick tree against his will, making him stumble to the ground. The wounds on his back bled out, soaking the back of his coat, as a small trickle of blood jutted from his forehead. He felt a chuckle vibrate in his chest, causing pain. The small laugh left his laps and he whispered,  
"You didn't have to take the living part this literally ya know…"  
Trig brought his knees as close to his upper body as possible without the pain becoming overbearing. He ripped off part of his coat sleeve and wrapped the cloth around his forehead to try and stop the bleeding before passing out.

My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,   
your dreams stay big, your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
and while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish.

Trig woke up to continue walking across the desolate planet, despite all his wounds. To keep warm he controlled his breathing to warm his chest with what air he could. All the while thought of just why he was suffering.

'_Some people would call me slow for doing this. Mentally slow. They could never understand. I love Bastila. More then anything in this world. I would gladly die to protect her and this galaxy. _'

'_Some people call me an idiot for holding onto my love for you. I think they're wrong, Bastila. Because no matter what, I will always love you. _'


End file.
